headhuntershorrorhousefandomcom-20200215-history
Kali/Charmed
Aviva: "I know. I want a family. I don’t have anybody. What do you get out of it? I mean, you know, you never really said…" Kali: "Halliwell magic is old and powerful, and I want it. And since they’re new to the craft, if I’m ever going to get it, it has to be now… through you. Just do as I say Aviva. Make Phoebe covet your power, then we’ll both get what we want." — Aviva and Kali.src Kali is a low-level demonic sorceress cursed into her own dimension. She could appear in reflective surfaces and possess innocents. She also wielded a devastating pyrokinetic power that she could share with others or projecting into the mortal realm through reflective portals e.g. mirrors. Kali first had to lure a being into touching her reflection before she could possess them, her essence then shifting from her dimension into their bodies, granting her influence over the physical world. Contentsshow History Kali sought to steal the magic of good witches by corrupting them and turning them evil, sharing her own powers with Aviva in hopes of gaining the ancient magic of the Halliwells. She posed as a high priestess to gain Aviva's trust, but was actually using her to steal the Charmed Ones' powers. She believed that since the Charmed Ones were new to their powers, it would be fairly easily to steal them. Kali could only be ridden of by shattering her image in a mirrored surface, banishing her back to her own dimension. Aviva soon realized that Kali was evil and wanted nothing more to do with her. Kali then lured her to the mirror, possessed her and stormed to the manor intending to massacre the Charmed Ones. Piper froze Kali in the attic; while Aviva can't freeze (since she's a good witch), freezing Kali her breaks her possession over Aviva. Prue then telekinetically threw her into a mirror in the attic, allowing Phoebe to shatter the mirror and thus her image with a fireplace shovel, banishing her back to her dimension. Powers and Abilities Basic Powers Spell Casting: The ability to cast spells and perform rituals. Potion Making: The ability to brew potions. Active Powers Pyrokinesis: The ability to mentally control and create fire. Thermokinesis: The ability to create heat with the power of one's mind. Fireballs: The ability to create balls of fire and heat. Telekinesis: The ability to move objects and beings with the power of one's mind alone. Power Granting: The ability to be able to grant magical powers to other beings. Possession: The ability to be able to insert oneself into the body of another being and control their body. Power Absorption: The ability to steal the powers of other magical beings. Other Powers Immortality: The ability to have an infinite lifespan and an arrested aging process. Book of Shadows KaliPage Kali's entry in the Book of Shadows. Kali A spirit sorceress cursed into her own dimension, she appears in reflections and has the power to possess innocents, and uses them as pawns to usurp a witch's power and turn them to evil. To get rid of her, say... "shatter her reflection". Spells 1x07-AvivaSummoningKali Aviva summons Kali. To Summon Kali In order to contact Kali, Aviva had to summon her into her mirror. She made a small alter in front of her mirror which consisted of 5 black candles and a small figurine. Six other black candles were surrounding her. Aviva sat in the lotus position as she concentrated and began to chant the following spell: Come to me, Kali, I conjure thee, Kali. Notes and Trivia Kali's demon eyes are the same contact lenses as the ones used for the eyes of the Wendigo a couple of episodes later. Kali was mentioned briefly in the season 3 episode "Sight Unseen", when the sisters return home to find all the mirrors in the Manor smashed, Piper mentions that the only demon they knew who used mirrors was Kali, but they'd "already vanquished her sorry ass" Traditionally Kali is a magical goddess. It is possible that Kali had the ability of Power Absorption to drain a witch's powers, but could only use it while in the possession of a body. Kali may still be alive as she is immortal. Since the Book of Shadows only told of how to get rid of her, she may have been banished back to the mirror world. Gallery KailPGrant AvivaPossession Avivakali AvivaDepossessed FrozenKali CTelekineticKali CKaliDead Appearances Kali appeared in a total of 1 episode over the course of the series. Season 1 The Fourth Sister Category:Charmed characters Category:Charmed/Villains Category:Charmed/Season 1 characters